Not Cute?
by Jiae-haehyuk
Summary: "Are u jeolous with my cute face?" ucap Donghae/"Mwoya? Jealous? I'm not! I'm handsome" balas Hyukjae/"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI, PABO" ucapan lebih kasar di keluarkan Donghae/"Donghae ah hiks mianhae"/CLICK Suara tersebut terdengar dari Iphone Donghae/HAEHYUK/BL/OS


Title : Not cute?

Pair : Donghae x Eunhyuk

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, OOC, typo(s)

'This is it resting'

Klik tweet

"Ck, apa maksudnya dengan sepatu itu?" sinis namja yang duduk bersandar di samping kiri seorang namja lain yang di ketahui sebagai pelaku tweet tadi. "Waegeure?" bukannya menjawab, namja pelaku tweet tadi atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, malah bertanya balik kepada namja yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Anniya" ucap singkat namja penanya tadi yang merupakan pair dance sang dancing machine kita. Dan pasti kita telah ketahui bahwa namja penanya tadi adalah Lee Donghae yang lalu mengambil selca dirinya. "Ck" nada sinis itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan dari namja penyuka ikan badut berwarna oranye putih itu, melainkan nada itu terdengar dari namja penyuka strawberry milk. Dan nada ini terdengar di sertai mimik wajahnya yang err. . .

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" ucap Donghae tidak suka sambil mentweet selca dirinya tadi beserta beberapa kalimat. Hyukjae yang mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan ketidaksukaan itu tidak memperdulikan dan hanya fokus pada iphone 5nya.

"Are u jeolous with my cute face?" ucap Donghae -mempraktikan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya- sekaligus berniat menggoda Hyukjae #(-?)

"Mwoya? Jealous? I'm not! I'm handsome. Aku tidak kekanakan sepertimu. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin iri" balas Hyukjae sambil berbaring terlentang dengan posisi kaki di silangkan seperti di tweetnya tadi. Dengan ke2 tangan di atas dada sambil jari-jarinya asyik beradu pada layar touchsreen iphone 5nya.

"Aku namja tertampan pertama di susul Siwon. Dan kau, mungkin imut kedua setelah Sungmin-hyung. Saat rambutmu blonde saja tapinya" ujarnya lagi masih tetap berfokus pada iphone 5nya tanpa memperhatikan seringaian yang telah terbentuk sempurna pada bibir tipis Donghae yang mungkin harus diakui, hal itu menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak imut?"

"Ne" ucap Hyukjae mengangguk 1 kali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar iphone.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Geureochi"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak salah?" tanya Donghae -untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi- sambil berdiri dan akan memakai jaketnya

"Ya, ikan te-"

"YA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA HEWAN ITU. AKU PUNYA NAMA, LEE-DONG-HAE, LEE DONG HAE NAMAKU. BUKAN IKAN, LEE HYUKJAE" bentak Donghae pada Hyukjae sambil melempar jaket yang tadi akan dia pakai di depan kakinya dan tepat berada di samping kiri pinggang Hyukjae. Donghae marah, ya dia marah dia berteriak tadi, entah kenapa hanya karena panggilan ikan itu dia marah.

Hyukjae? Hyukjae shock hingga refleks mendudukan dirinya. Dia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan iphonenya karena tangannya gemetaran. DEMI TUHAN Hyukjae baru kali ini melihat Donghae membentaknya dan ini karena hanya panggilan 'ikan' yang biasanya malah Donghae senang di panggil seperti itu. Bahkan nama fansnya saja ELFishy.

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di pikiran Hyukjae membuat air matanya yang dia tahan dari tadi akhirnya turun melewati pipinya. "Dong hiks Dongh hiks Donghae ah hiks hiks mianhae" ucap Hyukjae tersendat karena menangis.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG JIKA DI SAMAKAN DENGAN HEWAN SEPERTI, HAH? Meski sekalipun aku sangat menyukai ikan tapi, BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU. JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI, PABO" ucapan lebih kasar di keluarkan Donghae.

Donghae duduk menghadap Hyukjae -yang masih menunduk menahan suara isak tangisnya dengan tangan kirinya membekap mulut dan hidungnya memerah- dengan wajah datarnya Donghae mengeluarkan iphonenya dan mengutak atiknya. "Huk huk n- huk ne huk huk" ucap Hyukjae disertai senggukan dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti turun dan ekspresinya yang-

CLICK

Suara tersebut terdengar dari Iphone Donghae yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya kembali. "Eunhyuk, lihat aku" panggil Donghae dingin. Hyukjae takut mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Donghae, dia masih takut dengan wajah marah Donghae tadi. Mungkin Hyukjae terlihat seperti yeoja ya, tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi jika bukan Donghae ataupun orang terdekatnya yang marah seperti itu.

Meski masih merasa takut, tapi Hyukjae mulai mendongakkan wajahnya -masih dengan air mata yang belum berhenti dan senggukannya- untuk melihat Donghae. Dia takut Donghae mungkin akan lebih marah jika dia tak melihat Donghae. Belum sepenuhnya wajahnya terangkat, Donghae telah terlebih dulu menarik tengkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae kemudian melumat kedua belah bibir Hyuk dengan sangat lembut.

Hyukjae tersentak kaget pastinya, tapi dia tidak berusaha melepas atau menolak ciuman itu. Bahkan sekarang dia membalas ciuman Donghae dengan melumat kedua belah bibir Donghae seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Hyukjae menikmati ciumannya. Namun seperti biasa, ciuman itu akan terlepas karena mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae bertanya kepada Donghae setelah dapat menetralkan nafasnya. Donghae? Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berhenti menangis dan sesenggukan. 'Ck! Apa dia akan berhenti menangis hanya jika dengan ciuman? Namja ini' batin Donghae

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae baby. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kata Donghae menyesal atas kemarahannya tadi pada Hyukjae. Donghae menghapus air mata Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya kemudian membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkannya. Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan.

Beberapa menit terlewati tanpa pembicaraan karena menikmati pelukan hangat mereka tadi, Hyukjae kemudian melepas pelukan Donghae dan menatapnya. "Na do mianhae Hae, kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan nama ik-"

"Lupakan! Lupakan yang tadi aku katakan baby. Terserah, terserah saja kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan apa. Aku tidak akan memarahimu seperti tadi, mianhae" kata Donghae sambil menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dan memandangnya dengan pandangan teduhnya.

"Anni~" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Donghae. Dan tingkahnya terlihat imut di mata Donghae "kalau kau tidak suka dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu Hae" tambah Hyukjae yang berpikir bahwa Donghae terpaksa menerima julukan ikan itu karena dirinya yang menangis.

"Hah~ sayang~ lupakan yang tadi aku katakan saat marah. Aku hanya bercanda, aku hanya mengerjaimu tadi" Donghae mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada kekasinhya itu. "Ne~?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Tadi aku tidak benar marah padamu Hyuk. Aku- kau tahu, sejujurnya aku suka melihatmu saat menangis" Hyukjae tidak membalas perkataan Donghae dan hanya menatap Donghae seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Mata ini" ucap Donghae lalu memegang kepala Hyukjae sambil mencium dengan sangat lembut mata kiri dan berhenti di mata kanan Hyukjae lalu melanjutkan ucapanya tanpa melepas bibirnya dari mata kanan Hyukjae "aku suka melihatnya sendu dan cipit karena menangis" Hyukjae yang merasakan getaran bibir Donghae menikmatinya.

Kemudian Donghae menjelaskan alasan dia membentak Hyukjae tadi karena ingin menunjukkan sebenarnya Hyukjae itu imut dan bukan tampan seperti yang dikatakannya -oke Donghae dan pemikiran kekanakannya- Karena Donghae pikir Hyukjae tidak pernah sadar bahwa Donghae jatuh semakin dalam padanya karena keimutannya.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan aku imut tadi? Tapi bagaimana dengan foto ini sayang?" Donghae menunjukkan foto Hyukjae dengan air mata menuruni pipinya yang merah, hidung yang merah, bibir yang terbentuk seperti saat dia sulking namun kali ini karena dia takut akan Donghae -sedikit banyak Donghae merasa bersalah pada tersayangnya- dengan foto itu bahkan Hyukjae berkali-kali lipat lebih cute dari Sungmin hyungnya. Melihat foto itu Hyukjae lalu memukul dada Donghae lumayan keras sehingga Donghae sedikit terdorong, namun kemudian Donghae menerima pelukan hangat dengan wajah Hyukjae berada tepat didadanya.

"Maafkan aku hm?" Donghae meminta maaf sambil mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah yah walaupun dia sangat menyukai wajah hyukjae saat itu. Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukannya

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau menakutkan" cicit Hyukjae dengan tangannya meremas baju belakang Donghae -masih takut mengingat Donghae marah tadi-. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah lagi Hyuk. Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Maafkan sikap kekanakanku sayang" Donghae menecup kepala Hyukjae lama -dia merasa benar-benar bodoh membuat Hyukjae jadi seperti ini hanya karena sikap dan pemikiran kekanakkannya- Dia berjanji tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Hyukjae menjadi takut seperti ini lagi terutama dirinya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae –merasa nyaman-. Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya yang otomatis membuat Hyukjae menjadi berbaring di atas Donghae. Hyukjae lalu mengangkat kepala dari dada Donghae guna melihat wajah kekasihnya lalu mereka hanya melempar senyum.

"Nyaman?" Tanya Donghae lembut dengan mengelus pipi Hyukjae

"Uhm" lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan namun kali ini dihiasi senyuman manis pada bibirnya yang mendapat kilat kecupan dari Donghae.

"Maafk…."

"Sudah Donghae jangan dibahas lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus meminta maaf? Yang penting aku tidak mau kau melakukannya lagi" kesal Hyukjae karena Donghae terus meminta maaf yah walaupun dia sempat(?) trauma tapi kan mereka lagi menikmati waktu berdua.

"Oke oke my cutie pie myeolchy Lee Hyukjae, ayo berlatih lagi"

"Bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku cute" lalu bangun dari tubuh Donghae namun dengan wajah merah.

"Iya iya sayang. Kalau begitu ayo berlatih lagi sebelum yang lain datang dan kemudian manajer menegur kita sedang bermesraan karena Lee Hyukjae sang dancing machine merengek hingga menangis untuk bermesraan dengan pujaan hatinya yang tampan ini" Donghae lalu berlari ke sudut ruangan untuk menghidupkan lagu –yang sebenarnya agar tidak mendapat amukan dari Hyukjaenya-.

"YA IKAN JANGAN MEMUTAR BALIKAN FAKTA!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

END

Jadi ini adalah ff tahun... entah tahun berapa yang baru saya lanjutkan -karena baru dapat ilham(?) setelah dne keluar wamil- jadi jika penulisannya agak lebay diawal cerita maafkan saya karena say tidak mengeditnya lagi hahaha


End file.
